1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable memory drive or device used (in one embodiment) as a substitution of an automobile (or other engine driven conveyance) key, and an integrated onboard computer and ignition system. Specifically, the invention relates to the use of a portable memory drive or device containing data which is downloaded to an onboard processing system in communication with the automobile's ignition system, and other systems (such as the automobile's entertainment system, door lock system, and navigation system) and how, in one embodiment, this innovation can be integrated in a method for managing a transportation fleet, such as an automobile rental service.
2. Background of the Invention
Automobile ignition systems, as well as onboard computer systems, have changed dramatically in the last decade. For example, many modern automobiles no longer use keys with unique physical features in order to enable ignition systems. Rather, the automobile senses electronic data from, for example, a chip within the ignition key or a chip installed on a credit card sized data device kept in the driver's wallet. This electronic data enables the ignition system in the automobile like the traditional key.
Onboard computing systems are now used to control a number of different devices, such as various engine controls. Many innovative uses for an onboard computer system are reviewed and disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,474, issued to Tryz, et al. on Mar. 23, 2004, and titled “Automobile Personal Computer System.”
In an unrelated field, the size, dependability, and storage capacity of small portable memory devices has advanced at a quick pace. For example, a large variety of “thumb drives” or “jump drives” are now offered for sale to the consumer, typically as USB portable flash drives. Examples of these devices include the Mini 64 MB USB 2.0 Flash Drive manufactured by IOMEGA, the 512 MB Data Traveler I Full-Speed USB manufactured by Kingston Technology, and several flash drives manufactured by LEXAR Media, including the 1 GB JumpDrive Elite USB Flash Drive. These devices now can store so much data that they are considered mass storage devices, in addition to being portable memory devices. Even the least expensive of these portable memory devices, retailing for under ten US Dollars, is capable of storing large amounts of data, usually 64 MB or more. Yet, portable memory drives are, in many instances, no larger than a standard automobile ignition key. In fact, many of these devices are designed to be carried on key rings. The devices can be inserted in polts, for example a USB port, on a personal computer for reading or storing data, as they are both read and write capable. A common use for these portable memory devices is to transfer data from one computer to another. Music and video files can also be downloaded to these devices for playback on other media devices.
In a further unrelated field, cellular telephones or mobile phones (“cell phones”) have become increasingly versatile and commonplace. Cell phones are in essence a type of portable memory device, capable of storing data including strings of numbers, music, binary code, and the like. Cell phones also have the capability of receiving and transmitting such data. Applicant's reference to “cell phones” herein is intended to include all portable electronic devices that utilize cellular technology, such as analog and digital cellular telephones and personal digital assistants (PDA's), that are portable enough to fit in a consumer's pocket, handbag, or purse.
A need exists, therefore, for an automobile ignition system that combines leading edge automobile computer functions with the latest development in portable memory drives or cell phone technology. Further, a need exists for an automobile ignition system that uses such portable memory devices for unique applications that are presently not available in the automotive field, such as a method for managing a transportation fleet.